


Cycles - TomTord

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward boys lmao, Consent is Sexy, It doesn’t matter who’s the Alpha/Omega as long as their hands brush against each other’s, Kim and Katya are in here too, Kind of making it up as I go...lol, M/M, Omegaverse, Pack bonding -snuggle pile uwu, Plz don’t come expecting glorious smut, Sort Of, fluffy and eventual smut, there’s heats and ruts but no mp or that stuff lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tom and Tord seem to be spending an awful lot of time together lately for supposedly being enemies.A funny thing that happens when you live with somebody you fancy, your heat and rut cycles begin to slowly sync up.Edd's the first to notice, Tord's the first to panic, Tom's the first to deny, Matt's the first to not give a shit.





	1. 1! It’s Pretty Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill

The crew's shoulder's shake with laughter as they jostle each other getting into their booth, adding to the noisy restaurant.

"Man, you should have seen Eduardo's face when I punched it!" Edd snorts.

"At least we got to see the result right after haha!" Tord leans over Tom to give Edd a friendly shove into Matt.

"Prick deserved it!" Tom smirks fondly at the memory as he elbows Tord away.

 

The restaurant glowed with a homely cheer that had became even brighter when the four stepped in, still wiping off dust and magic sparks from their hoodies from their latest eddventure.

Matt grabs a menu, "Did anyone bring money?"

Edd pauses in his retelling of the fight, "Money?"

"Wha'z dat?" Tom flicks a crumb that bounces off Matt's jacket.

Tord snickers, "Let's sell Matt."

Matt frowns at the two before turning to Edd, "Tell me you brought some."

"Uhhh..." Edd emptied his pockets but there was only cola and Ringo, they turned to Matt who only had mirrors, then to Tord who only had a comic that made the lady who walked past just at that moment put on the most disgusted face. They turn to Tom.

"...I'm broke as shit guys." He can't bother to move from his comfy corner of the booth.

"I don't believe you!" Tord turns his entire body, "Empty those pockets!"

Tord lunges at him and Tom sits straight up in surprise, "Hey-no bitch-fuck off!" Tom growls as he fends off grabbing hands.

"Come on Tom share your money, your brothers are _hangry!_ " Tord is kneeling on his seat leaning into Tom's pulled up legs, particularly on top of him as Tom tries in vain to shove him off, another pair of hands dart into his pant pockets.

"Wha-?! Hey- Edd?!" Tom can't defend against two greedy assholes and Edd snickers in victory as Tom's phone and Tomee bear was yanked out along with clothes fluff.

Tord wriggles back into his place with a contented huff as Tom glares with malice at Tord's innocent soft happy smile.

"Huh, man." Edd looks from a reasonable distance while Matt peers super close up with his chin on the table, so Edd flicks clothes fluff into Matt's face.

"Ah! Hey!" Matt jumps back.

"You really are broke." Edd comments as Tom receives his phone and Tomee bear.

"Same to all of you too, you didn't bring any money either."

"Yeah but not because we're penniless."

Tord groans, "What are we gonna do I just wanna eat some burgers." His grey eyes slide over to Tom.

"No."

"Tom-"

"No."

"Tom make the Alpha a table over your sugar daddy so we can have money for burgers."

"No." He repeats.

"Urggh!" Tord turns to the other two, "Well, I'm out of ideas, want to just head back?"

 

And so the four exit a restaurant without having eaten. And that's the end to this angsty story.

Expect that it isn't.

Tord's shoulder leans into Tom's as they step out into the cool afternoon air, the sky just beginning to turn kinda purple and pretty. Tom slows down to match Tord's pace as Edd and Matt quicken a couple of steps ahead, shouting and pulling at each other. No longer touching but still close enough to occasionally brush against, Tord grins, "Those two are hyper tonight."

"Must be all that fairy dust they snorted." Tom tries to remain forward facing, keeping his eyes straight ahead as Tord's breath lightly hits him.

"Heh, a fine guess, but I'd say it's the sent of an Omega subconsciously getting to them."

Tom's face pulls a half yikes and half panicked look before he slouched into his hoodie and pulled on his strings in embarrassment. "Definitely the fairy cocaine." He mumbles, pulling away.

Tord laughs, arm brushing against his again. Tom speeds up but so does Tord so they reach the two at the same time as Matt let's lose a shaken cola can.

"Noooo! My cola!" Edd yells out, reaching for his baby as Matt let's it's inners spray up in the air as Edd narrowly dodges and keep right on going to splash across Tom and Tord's chests.

"Oh my god, Matt!" Tom yelps furiously as the cold hits him.

"Uh, whoops?" Matt drops the can unfazed.

"I think you should run." Tord comments annoyed to a confused Matt before a wild scream rips out and Edd pounces at him, he goes under pleading for mercy.

"Yeah! Get 'em Edd!" Tom laughs and pulls his ruined hoodie up over his head, "Ew..." he wrings it out and Tord does the same, it leaked through to their T-shirt's too. But no way was Tom taking that off too. Not after being given a heads up that his scent is now strong enough for other dickhead Alpha's to start noticing.

Goes right to their dick and if they see an Omega walking around with no top on they're gonna think it's just fine to jump him, and he doesn't feel like clubbing someone's face in right now. He's had his fight for the day against the neighbours.

Tord goes to take off his shirt but pauses, eyes sliding to Tom, Tom focuses on Matt being murdered by Edd and Tord decides to not go shirtless. Tom's hands clench around his soaked hoodie, ‘ _What_ _was_ _that_ _look_? _Did_ _Tord_ _think_ _I_ _would_ _try_ _and_   _pounce_ _at_ _him_ _if_ _he_ _went_ _shirtless_?’ Tom frowns, feeling self conscious, and a little mad.

Tord grimaced at the sticky feeling of wet cola, it trickled down onto his belt and he sighed. It wasn't like he could take it off if Tom kept his on, after just alerting the Omega that he could smell him starting his heat, because that would be weird wouldn't it? Like, " _Hey_ _I_ _can_ _smell_ _your_ _scent_ _that_ _makes_ _me_ _incredibly_ _horny._   _I'm_ _taking_ _my_ _shirt_ _off_ _now_." So he couldn't really just _do_ that...

 

Eddventually the four found their way home, swinging open the door they pile inside, Ringo's meows demanding her dinner along with the rumble of Matt's stomach. They rush into the kitchen all at once reaching and grabbing to make their food. Tom bumps into Matt who drops an egg and bumps into Tord who bumps into Edd who almost drops his uncooked bacon. His neck cracks as he turns full 180 to give them a terrifying look, "Get out of my way, I'll call you when it's done."

Matt zips under Tom's outstretched arm for the freezer door and Tord rushes after him, pulling Tom away with him out of the kitchen.

"Eh..." Tom bends to pick up their dirty hoodies from where they dumped them and now inside the walls of his own home Tom peels off his soaked shirt as well and tries to dry himself with the parts that are cola free, Tord copies him before throwing his shirt at his face. "Oh come on! Are you serious?" Tom growls as Tord snickers, walking over to join Matt in front of the tv.

Tom grumbles all the way to the laundry and is still going when he sits back next to Tord. The Alpha sends him an amused half smile before leaning back and resting his arm on the back of the couch.

Tom sniffs the air, the smell of cooking bacon wraps around him, "Mmm... smells delicious."

"Yeah, you do." Tord smirks.

Tom kicks his foot and he just grins.

Tom didn't know when Tord started to make those jokes, and he didn't know when he had became comfortable enough in his presence to sit next to him shirtless in the beginnings of heat while he made those jokes. Guess it's been a gradual thing over the past year. He knew at the start when Tord had just moved in he would growl and lash out and was constantly tense whenever he was in heat, or him in rut, and they'd have to take turns sleeping in a tent outside for two weeks every two months, usually the one giving off the scents would be sent outside to sleep because that also made it easier for Edd and Matt, being Alphas as well, Tom's tensed scent would annoy them by giving them the constant urge to get up and guard him and so would Tord's because it'd put them on edge being not used to him after four years absence.

Though Tom would rather die then admit it, they had become friends.

 

Tord leaned back and yawned, stretching out his lean body. He had built up some muscle in his four years in the city, not the skinny little thing he was before. But then again so has Tom, sure he's still a little chubby, but he was buff, and not to brag or anything, but he could totally take Tord on in a brawl. The Alpha might still be an inch taller but Tom was wider and heavier, so, you know, if they ever got into a fist fight or something, he's pretty darn sure he'd win by strength alone.

 

Tord smacks his lips and looks upside down behind himself at their chef, "Ey Edd, hope you're making enough, I'm starving!"

"Huh what?" Edd pokes the bacon around, making it sizzle loudly, "Oh, nah lad, this is all for me."

Tord groans, "That better be a god damn joke green boi."

 

Tom scratched at his faint stubble with a small smile, still imagining challenging Tord to a mock fight and beating his ass. He'd be all like, _Whompth_! _Whompth_! and Tord's eyes would widen as he realised he's gonna have to give this his all to even stand a chance and Tom would smirk and go _Wham_! _Wham_! and Tord would be under him and breathing heavily and their hot bare skin would be touching and those grey eyes would be looking at him with surprise but also admiration. And then his hands would slide up Tom's legs and Tord would meekly ask for permission to- OK _WHOA!_

 

Tom coughed into his hand and rubbed at his warm cheeks, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment.

Those thoughts where also a new thing, though they've never been so explicitly leading to _sex_ before. Usually it was something a LOT tamer. Like little things, wanting to walk closer to him then the others, wanting to "accidentally" brush against him as they passed each other in the hallway, wanting to sit where he had just sat where his scent still remains.

But honestly it meant nothing! Tom looked to the side away from the Alpha in his thoughts to Matt on the single sofa making duck faces in his mirror. Those thoughts were just pure instinct, brought up by the presence of a new Alpha (and while Tord technically isn't _new_  new his biology wouldn't think so, all it knew was that a handsome unclaimed confident Alpha had just moved in and it wanted him) so you see, it wasn't anything relating to how Tom _really_ felt, and of course, after awhile his hormones would calm down and realise this Alpha wasn't for them in that way, and those thoughts would fade away and the only instinct he'd have with Tord would be to pile in a heap for pack bonding just like with Edd and Matt!

Heat blossomed even more across his face as an image appeared of them huddled together shirtless on the couch, just the two of them. They hadn't done this alone yet, it was always, if they ever _did_ pack bond together, on opposite sides with the other two in between them. And definitely fully clothed.

 

Tom coughed into his hand, "Kinda chilly." He mumbled even as his face burned. He got up and walked behind the couch as Tord continued to watch tv and went into his room to get a new hoodie and by the time he came back the boys were all sitting around the table with their noses in the air sniffing the yummy fumes. Ringo already happily eating her dinner.

"Oi, fuckers!" Tom rushed over snatching the plate heaped with pure bliss from under Matt's fork- "Hey!" - and hooked his foot around the leg of a chair just as Edd was about to sit on it - "Bitch!" - and yanked it over for his own ass to sit down on.

"Thanks for being so kind and saving a place for me!" He chimed.

Matt whimpered as Tord shot him a crooked smile over his bacon and Edd groaned, rolling his eyes. Tom stuffed food into his mouth and Matt frantically went to get another plate before Edd took all that was left of the bacon because he knew better then to try to get back food that was _rightfully_ Tom's from him.

And if Tom _just_ _so_ _happens_ to be sitting next to a still shirtless Tord, _well_ , that was a complete coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I’m desperate for attention also feedback and being alerted to mistakes but mostly just attention I love you for reading ok bye


	2. 2! Day’s Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments omg ❤️

Tom fake yawned, "I think I'm gonna have an early night tonight."

Edd hummed acknowledgement as he patted Ringo.

"Me too." Matt yawns, for real, "I need my beauty sleep."

"Goodnight babies." Tord leans on the counter, hand smoothing down Ringo's back as Edd scratches under her chin.

Tom's eyes trail down Tord's bare back as he turns to exit, feeling eyes on his back, but as he turns the corner his eyes dart back inside. Tord was pulling out his stretch pad and pointing to something on Edd's.

Oh.

It was just his imagination then. Of _course_ Tord wasn't looking at him. Why'd that thought even appear? Tom shook his head and stomped into his room.

Falling into bed, he pulled out his phone to play background music on Spotify. Then he set about setting his stuff up for a comfortable heat. Usually he's on top of this and has his things already out before he even begins. Not this time though, oh well. It's fine. He'll just do it now.

He pulled out his pills that help him have an easier time with it onto his bedside table, swallowing a couple with water and then he throws Tomee Bear onto his bed and pulls out a blanket he got from Matt's bed from his drawer and laid it on his floor along with a pillow from Edd's. Having their scent in his room just made him feel safer and more protected from the baddies his instincts were so sure existed. He could feel it working to calm him from his stomping mood already.

They could also help him cool down if he rubbed against them, but that kind of makes him feel weird because he usually has his hand on his dick in heat and he'd be cuddling with his friends stuff... so he really only does that when he's completely in the thick of heat, the time when his mind gets a little foggy and he's _really_ hot.

 

He gives his room a nod, and crawls into bed. Tonight he only felt it a little, a warm weight in his abdomen, a trickle of anticipation in his gut for something that wasn't gonna come.

Tom doesn't _hate_ going into heat, it just sometimes was annoying when he wanted to work on stuff and he couldn't concentrate. It went on for two weeks and the middle four days were the worst of it, but at least it's an excuse to get out of chores and jack off all day instead. That was always nice.

He texted with Kim for a while and then stuffed around online until he began to feel sleepy.

Tom slept peacefully.

 

Tord did _not_ sleep peacefully.

Not because he had had a bad day or anything, in fact today was good, it was fun! Beating the neighbours with his bros and tossing insults back and forth in friendly rivalry and ending it with bacon and a doodling session with Edd once Matt and Tom retreated to their rooms.

All in all, a pretty chill day.

 

But... there was something still digging at his chest, creeping into his head to give him a heavy ache. He tossed and turned, trying to throw the feeling away, but that didn't work. Sleep did come eventually though, so Tord put off thinking too deeply on it once more.

 

When all four of the supposed grown men had finally dragged themselves out of their beds for the day and into the living room, Edd declared, "We're going to Katya's party lads."

"That's today?" Tom sniffs his armpit. Tord shoves his elbow out of his face, "How could you forget our good lesbian warrior neighbour's birthday?"

Tom frowns at him, "Actually I was talking with Kim yesternight..." He smoothed out his hoodie.

"And?" Tord tilts his head, waiting.

"And... she _doesn't_ _like_ _you_ , so _hah!_ "

"What?" Tord's smile held back a laugh.

Edd knocks into Tom by way of starting a conversation, "So are you up for it?"

"Huh?" Tom turns to his best friend as Tord gets pulled over in front of a long mirror to help Matt do... whatever freaking out patch up thing he's doing to his hair.

Edd shrugs, "You know, with your heat and stuff. I know we'd planned on going together but that was when we all thought you'd be less into it by the time it came 'round."

"Oh," Tom shrugs back comfortably, "Meh, I took my pills I'll be fine."

Edd grins, "Well get in the fucking car then." He slings an arm around Tom's shoulders and begins strolling, "I'm driving."

"Shotgun!" Matt shouts from the floor length mirror.

"Oh come on, that's not fair." Tord gives Tom a pointed look, "You're sticking me next to _him?_ "

"Fuck off commie." Tom mutters as he follows Edd out the door, Tord steps forward with a smirk and a harsh yank on Matt's collar to get him away from his own reflection.

 

 

Edd started up the car, Matt flipped the sun visor down right away to use the mirror to examine his teeth in. Edd blinked, surprised that Matt had beat Tord to the front seat before the Norwegian could push him to the side. He listened out for the inevitable complaints from Tord, but only heard Tom muttering in the back seat as the man in question opened the door and slide in and right back into bickering with Tom cleanly. The ginger safe from further hassle continued to poke at his pearly whites.

Edd blinked once more, then gave a grin and reversed suddenly, startling everyone else, he jerked the car to turn onto the road before Tord could get his seatbelt on and he went flying to the other side into Tom. “Oi, _fuck!_ ” Tom shouted. Edd leaned out the window, an arm punching the air as he sped off, "Whoop! Whoop gentlemen! Katya's birthday cake here we come!"

 

Tom's hands where trying to get the weight off him, the other’s body pressed into him with the momentum of the car and Tom was too hot and too annoyed for this.

Tord's senses was assaulted by Tom's scent, face buried into his hoodie as Edd swung the car around. He managed to peel his face off, "Holy shit!" A sudden brake and Tord fell off onto the ground, "Ouch..." Tord breaths out, blinking and wrinkling his nose.

Tom's feet shuffled and poked into his back.

"Commie get the fuck _off_ me." Tom growled.

"Uh-" Tord heaved himself up and into the seat by the other window and quickly clicked his seatbelt on, rubbing at his face with his sleeve, trying to stop the reeling feeling that had off centred him so suddenly by focusing on the pain.

Tom kicked the back of Edd's seat, "Shut up, you cola bitch."

Tord realised Edd had been snickering, but it turned into words as he shouted, "Hey! _No_ distracting the driver! I'm _more_ important then _any_ of you!"

Tom groaned and called him an ass as Tord laughed quietly, trying to find his way back to the comfortable feeling he was in before, now he only felt a strange sort of tight clench in his chest that run through the rest of his body, he curled his hands into fists and uncurled them again, was he _nervous?_ But then he also felt kinda giddy, too..?

He rested his head back and ignored the want to poke Tom and giggle.

Maybe he was just excited about the party. Yeah, that must be it.

Tom yawned, tired eyes closing for a moment as he arched his back out, stretching arms out behind his spiked head.

Tord's eyes followed the movement.

 

Edd pressed a button and music blared out at full volume, Tord jumped, snapping his attention to the front.

“ _Nooooo, not this song!_ ” Tom groans loudly over the music at the same time as Matt shouted in glee, “I love this song!”

Edd laughed at Tom’s antics and belted out the next line, Matt joined in right away in considerably better key, Tom groaned in pure agony, “ _No! No! Nononono!”_

Tord let lose a short laugh that nobody heard over the _wonderful_ music and joined in full heartedly, and so the three of them had joined together in harmonious shout-singing as Tom shoved his fingers in his ears, looking like he deeply wanted to murder his friends and he’d crash the car with himself in it to do so, “You lot are worse then the actual song!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t heard anyone one for at least 5 minutes so I guess I’m gonna have to adjust to life in a apocalyptic world now


	3. 3! Party Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! SO MUCH!!! I've never been to a party thing that wasn't just a family thing so because of that this chap was rewritten many times lmfo!  
> SO I MIXED UP KIM AND KATYA’S NAMES but I’ve edited it now so it’s all good XD here’s a reminder for u but mostly me- Katya = blue, tord’s better friend, birthday women, green eyes. Kim = red, tom’s better friend, blue eyes. 
> 
> Also I really really really really really love you guys a lot ohmygosh your comments are what I breath in before I fight the sun 💕  
> uwu ✨

"There you are sluts!" Kim yells, or screams, and yanks Tom the rest of the way out of the car.

" _Ow!_ Kim!" Tom winces as her fingers dig into his upper arm, "Loosen those claws a bit, will ya?"

"Whoops," She smiled, relaxing her grip slightly but still pulling him inside and over to the table where everyone had gathered.

The other boys follow behind.

 

Katya has invited her noisy family and the rest of the neighbours on their street. Edd and Eduardo have a stare down while Katya gets up to greet Tord then Matt and Kim guides/forces Tom down to sit next to her chair. "Ready to get smashed and ruin Katya's 25th?" Kim grins as the birthday girl groans coming up behind her.

"Stop reminding me how old I am..." she whines, leaning down to smush Kim's check with a kiss.

"Ew, disgusting, an old affectionate couple." Tom leans away in mock distaste.

Katya gives a friendly whack to the back of his head as she passes him to start chatting with Tord about how his latest science project was going.

"I'm holding you to that getting smashed promise." Tom frowns seriously at Kim.

Kim smirks, "The booze will be unlocked once the fam jam has left, then us _cool_ kids can play."

He groans, "How long do you think they're gonna stay this time?"

Shrugging, she snickers, "Hopefully long enough for you to rethink getting _completely_ smashed." She side eyes him knowingly as she pulls over a bowl of twisties.

Tom leans his elbows on the table, "That would mean waiting longer then this world will be here, because _me? Rethink? Me_ _thinking in general?"_

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Didn't we calculate all our heats and ruts like months before so this party would land on a free day? Or at least for the important friend group anyway..." she shoves twisties into her mouth.

Katya's actual birthday date happened next week, but the party couldn't be set then as the couple would be very much in heat. So the girls would _probably_ be busy celebrating a different way.

"Yeah..." Tom gives a slight shrug, "Mine came early this time I guess."

"Ah, bad luck mate."

"Meh."

"I mean," she shrugs and flicks her hair, "if you're gonna be looking at my face the whole time, which you will be, you won't be able to stop being horny all night." Kim smiles bright, blue eyes sparkling in glee.

Tom whacks her arm as she crackles. "As if!"

"The only one who can _handle_ this much hotness is- _KAT!_ " Her head snaps away from Tom as the birthday girl walks past, completely abandoning Tom without so much as a goodbye, Kim chases after Katya who's just bolted out the door with a laugh.

Tom blinks, a smile creeping onto his face at the shouts of annoyance that the girls are causing in the other room, before they slink back into the kitchen quietly but unable to look at each other without bursting into giggles.

 

The party carried on, the cake was bought out, everyone sang happy birthday while Katya sat there awkwardly, the cake was yummy af, and with the boys exchanging awkward pleasantries with Katya's relatives and both sides pretending that they didn't know that as soon as the parents left this rental house was getting trashed. Until finally, Katya all but shoved them out the door.

 

"Let's blast that bass!" Tom shouts, already near the giant speakers and smashing the on button, music suddenly filled the spacious living room and Eduardo immediately challenged Edd to a game of beer pong, they dragged Mark and Tord over into it too, who offered little complaint and Matt and Jon stuck off towards the quieter end of the room near the big fish tank in the wall, with the cute little yellow fishies.

 

Tom stumbled away from the speakers, head banging to the noise that had rendered him temporarily deaf, and over to the lady pulling out the alcohol from the cabinets. Her Alpha scent was solid, he noted as he helped her put them down onto the counter, not solid as in overbearing, just kinda the one thing and sorta... plain, in his opinion.

... _Normally_ Tom doesn't notice or have an _opinion_ on how people smell unless it's really bad and they reek. He hoped he hadn't actually sniffed absentmindedly at her. _That_ would have been embarrassing.

But she just thanks him and carries her cans over to her group of friends, "Hey Pete, here's yours!"

Tom sips on his own can and stashes a couple more in his hoodie before wandering over to where Tord was cheering Edd on as Eduardo grumpily downed whatever was in that cup.

"Do you know where Kim went?" Tom asks Tord as he goes to take his turn against Mark, he misses.

Back at his side Tord shrugs, "I think Katya said something about going out back? So Kim's probably followed."

"Hmm." Tom sips more, feeling Tord's presence burn into his skin as the Alpha stands only inches away watching Edd do a victory dance as Eduardo and Mark grumbled. Tord snickered and left to take his turn.

Tom's side was suddenly plunged into coldness. His frown deepened and he took a huge swing from his can.Irked at himself, he brought up everything annoying that Tord had done that week; had the last piece of chocolate, called him a Jehovah's Witness, woke him and everyone up at midnight screaming at one of his robots setting fire to the couch, getting praise from Edd and Matt by throwing a cube that popped out a brand new couch to replace _the one he had ruined in the first place_ , interruptions _all the time_ when he was playing Susan, he sat in _Tom's_ spot on movie night, he dismantled the fan in the living room for one of his inventions and hasn't fixed it yet and it's been really hot. The list went on and on until his arm no longer felt cold. Tom sighed, turning from the beer pong game and shaking his head to Edd's invite to join, he slouched over to the bin, taking a last gulp before dumping his empty can.

But he was on a roll now and couldn't stop the list, he grabbed another can out of his hoodie, a man sitting on one of the sofa's near him smiled up at him as if what he just did was hilarious. Grumpily he leaned against the wall next to the bin, scowling out at Tord who was laughing at Edd getting tipsy, "You spilling cups already?" Tord's merry voice only grated harder on Tom's nerves. 

He hated how Tord never spoke about the _important_ things but could gush on forever about some science shit or the stupid stars, never a straight answer when asked anything important, just went on to blab about _anime_.

There was a shuffle next to him as the man said to his friend, "Get me another can would you?"

"No! You get it!"

Hell, Tord's been back for _months_ now and still hasn't answered shit.

"But it's so _faaaar!_ "

"Dude, it's like, ten steps- wait where are you going- _no don't!_ " Their friend laughed, "He looks pissed off, it's not gonna work!"

And Edd and Matt don't even seem _bothered_ by it! They seem just fine with letting Tord back without asking any important questions like 'Where the hell's you actually been?' 'What the hell's you been doing?' 'Where the hell did you get your cocksure attitude from?' 'Why the hell did you even leave in the first place? And was it worth it? Are you glad?' 'Why'd you come back if leaving was so goddamn easy and simple for you that you just decided to up and go randomly one day like none of us mattered!?'

"Dude smell. He's in _heat_ , all I gotta do is wink and he'll probably give me all twenty cans along with his hoodie!"

" _Dude! You did not just-?!_ "

"Hey dude," the man greets him, leaning his body over from a chair he's crawled to. Tom's hand tightened around his drink, making it dent inwards slightly.

The man's mouth stretches into a sleazy smirk and he winks, "You mind sharing a couple o' cans?" he asks, already with his hand reaching over to Tom's hoodie pocket.

In a flash, Tom has gripped the man's arm, they blinked in shock as their friend lost it in laughter behind them. Tom's lip curled back in a pissed off snarl, his chest rumbling with the sudden force of it. The man jerked back, failing to loosen the Omega's grip on his arm, which would surely have bruises now. "H-hey now, dude! I was just asking! _Lemme go!!_ "

But Tom was too angry for that, he yanked the man forward, got in his face and bared his teeth in a deep growl, " _I don't share with just anybody."_

The man's eyes widen in terror as their friend losses their breath, beating the floor with a foot as their body shakes in uncontrollable laughter.

Tom let go and watched the man scramble backwards and fall on top of his friend, turning sharply away, he storms off, kind of glad Edd and Tord hadn't seen that, "I don't share with just anybody?" He muttered. How _lame_ was that?!? Why'd he say that?!

Not wanting to go back to that bin to dispose of another empty can, he left it on a table and opened another.

Edd and Tord were now near the back of the room, disturbing Matt and Jon's peace.

Tom slouched again into his hoodie at the sight of Tord slinging his arms around Edd and Matt's shoulders before he was shoved off with a laugh.

Now, now, Tom, he came to this thing to have a _good_ time. He forced himself to breath in deep and let it go. He choked on his spit

 _Never mind!_ He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and huffed.

Tord's probably just zipped up tight because his time in city was so _lame_ without them that he just doesn't want to admit it.

He stomps towards his friends and Tord, sliding in between so Tord was on the outside.

"-and so Laurel didn't like that much." Matt was saying. Edd rolled his eyes, "Obviously, Matt."

Tord chuckled, making Tom's eyes flicker across his face under the low light. "So what'd you do then Matt?"

"Well I..."

Tom let Matt's story fade out, another retelling of one of their eddventures for Tord. And of course if Tord had of just _been_ there, there would be _no need for-!_ Tom coughed into his shoulder and brought up his can to his lips again, Tord's grey eyes watch him drink. Tom narrows his eyes at him, Tord blinks, "Uh-can I get one of those?"

Tom grunts, to which Tord took for a yes and pulled one out of his hoodie.

"Hey!" Tom snapped.

"What?" Tord jumps at the sudden aggression.

"Tom!" Edd reprimands, "Stop being so rude!"

He grumbles, but let's Tord drink.

Watching the small smile on Tord's face, his chest aches painfully. He pulled his graze away, back to Matt. He had to stop this moping. Tord would tell them what happened eventually. Until then Tom had to settle with the fact that Tord had realised his mistake of leaving him- _them-_ and had finally returned home where he belonged. With his _pack_.

Tom scratched his arm.

Even if... Tom wasn't completely ready to welcome Tord back into being a member of _his_ pack yet. He's willing to share Edd and Matt with Tord until he _is_ though.

 

Matt doesn't get to finish his story before Katya is suddenly dragging Tord off somewhere and Kim is calling Tom away for input on the music playlist.

When they leave Matt realises something, "Hey, isn't it kinda funny that our blue one is friends with the red one and our red one is friends with the blue one?"

Edd smiles, "But they can't be friends with each other!" he laughs.

Matt raises an eyebrow, watching the both get dragged to opposite sides.

 

Somehow Tord survived Katya's prying questions about his time in the city yet again before he was saved from her by these other people he didn't know but she did.

A lot of these people here he didn't know, even the guys Edd has a rivalry thing going on with he doesn't actually know that well. It was weird, the first few times Edd and Eduardo would challenge and shit talk each other, the neighbours would see him and suddenly stop their stupid jeers and look around awkwardly, as if they didn't know quite how to handle this new person, not sure how he was gonna react, or were kind of embarrassed about their game. Eventually it went back to normal, or at least Tord thinks it did, he can't really be sure if he was never really there when the whole rivalry thing began years ago. He hoped it did at least.

Looking ahead he saw Matt and Mark in some kind of argument as Jon was looking worriedly between them. Suddenly his body clenched around himself, shooting through his arms fizzing out at his hands as he tried to shake them out at his sides.

The awkwardness was back. Only it was purely in Tord this time.

He stood staring as Edd and Tom and their counterparts easily stepped into their roles and a new competition was begun.

Was it too late to go join or..?

After a four year absence, a hell of a lot has changed, and it was hard to just... go back. He had to find out where he fit again.

Tord took a step, stopped, took another step, stopped when Tom gave a shout and Matt cried out, "For _Pete's_ sake, don't do it!" Tom ignored him and ran full throttle, jumping up onto the table, kicking food off and making Pete burst into sobs as he let out a verse of some ska song. Apparently makeshift karaoke was the thing tonight because Jon was pushed up to out sing him. Honestly they weren't half-bad even if they clashed horribly together.

But Tord had waited too long, he couldn't just join in _now_ could he? The neighbours don't even have a forth player. He was the odd one out.

He shook his head at his stupidness, but, took one last glance at them before he turned to go find Katya again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, any mistake please tell me!!  
> Did u know the first trees didn’t decay? I saw that on a tumblr post and googled it myself and yeah, that’s a thing that happened for a fair while, trees fell but they didn’t decompose until the stuff evolved to do the decaying stuff!!!!


End file.
